


Everyone makes mistakes, I've had more than my share.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, References to Depression, i honestly don't know how to tag this one, just some sad stuff, sad shit this time sorry folks, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:12:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some depressing Gamzee stuff. Vent-ish work. Possible trigger warning, be careful folks.
Relationships: Gamzee Makara/Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 6





	Everyone makes mistakes, I've had more than my share.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to do any of the fancy formatting stuff, so no purple text and such. Apologizes.

TC: EqUiBrO..  
TC: I.. gOtTa FiNaLlY aDmIt SoMeThInG.  
TC: MaInLy FoR mYsElF.  
TC: BuT aLsO tO yOu.  
TC: I mAdE a MiStAkE, oBvIoUsLy.  
TC: I rEgReT wHaT i DiD tO yOu AnD nEpEtA a LoT.  
TC: I wIsH i WaSn’T tHaT dUmB wHeN tHaT hApPeNeD.  
TC: I fInAlLy GoT hElP, i’M aLl BeTtEr NoW.  
TC: I wIsH yOu WeRe HeRe To SeE aLl ThE pRoGrEsS i’Ve MaDe.  
TC: MaYbE tHeN yOu WoUlD bE pRoUd Of Me.  
TC: MaYbE iF yOu SaW mE nOw I wOuLd FiT yOuR sTaNdArDs.  
TC: what am i even doing anymore  
TC: you aren’t here anymore  
TC: why am i doing this right now  
TC: you’ll never see all these messages i send you  
TC: i should know that you probably wouldn’t like me  
TC: even now  
TC: even after all this progress you still would probably hate me  
TC: i’m sorry  
TC: i wish i could have done better  
TC: we could have gotten help together  
TC: actually  
TC: you probably wouldn’t have wanted that  
TC: nevermind  
TC: ignore what i said  
TC: oh wait i forgot  
TC: you aren’t here anymore  
TC: you aren’t even reading this  
TC: ah  
TC: i have to go  
TC: i have a therapy session i don’t want to miss  
TC: i can’t make karkat mad by missing it  
TC: i’ll talk to you some other time  
TC: bye  
TC: <3


End file.
